heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Buu (Dragon Ball Series)
Evil Buu (魔人ブウ 純粋悪, Majin Bū Junsui Aku; lit. "Majin Boo Pure Evil") was a tall, thin, gray, emaciated form which appeared after Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body. Overview Evil Buu represents the dark side of Majin Buu and possesses the bulk of their power, a result of Majin Buu's anger becoming more than he could resist until he expelled it as Evil Buu. This explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the fat Majin Buu. The pure evil Majin Buu is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Good Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab gray), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech compared to the Good Buu who is incredibly fat. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Evil Buu's appearance changes so that the colors of his skin and clothes match Good Buu's. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Once he emerges from the puff of smoke in the air after Buu expelled his inner evil, Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate the crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against the good Majin Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand, with good Buu is unable to land a hit. After dominating the battle, he consumes "Good Majin Buu" after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu, causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside, resulting in Super Buu, while uttering a maniacal laugh while steam was expelled from his body, when transforming. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Evil Buu makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT during the Baby Saga. He is seen in a flashback before Good Buu and Uub fuse to create Majuub. Power It is stated that as the embodiment of Buu's concentrated wrath, Evil Buu is stronger than Good Buu (in his initial appearance), who only possess sweetness and not the power of rage. Thanks to this, Evil Buu easily defeats Good Buu with just a few blows, and then manages to blow back his Chocolate Beam with his breath alone. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Beatdown – A heavy punch to the face used against Good Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Continuous Energy Bullets – Only used in the anime, during his fight against Good Buu. * Dark Energy – A powerful energy wave attack only used in the anime, during his fight against Good Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Gut Implosion – A Heavy Finish used against Good Buu, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Guilty Flash – Evil Buu charges up an energy sphere created from ki and then fires it in the form of a large reddish-orange energy wave. He used the attack to kill Van Zant, destroying the entire mountain the gunman was on as well. * Super Kamehameha – Evil Buu uses the Super Kamehameha during his fight against Majin Buu in the anime. He also uses it in video games, where it has a pink/white color. * Super Breath – Evil Buu used Majin Buu's Super Breath to counter the Chocolate Beam onto Majin Buu himself before absorbing him and transforming into Super Buu. Named Mystic Breath in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Flame Shower Breath – A more powerful version of the Super Breath. It was created for the video games, and it is displayed as white in the Budokai Tenkaichi ''series. Upon contact with an eventual opponent, the flame creates an explosion. * 'Super Explosive Wave' – An attack also only used in the video games. To perform it, Evil Buu crosses his arms over his chest at crouches slightly. Then an electric aura will surround him and, after a few seconds, he unleashes all his energy at once by spreading his arms and legs out, thus creating a destructive, pink energy wave around himself that obliterates anything in its path. Evil Buu might use it as a shield from incoming fire, or for destroying his opponents. * 'Kaikosen' – An attack fired from the antenna on his head, displaying a pink electrifying beam that, upon impact, paralyzes the opponent for a short amount of time. Evil Buu uses this in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Super Buu Super Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Pure Majin This is the original incarnation of Buu, once summoned by Bibidi. He is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous version of the being. Once Good Buu is removed from Super Buu he reverts into his pure form, Kid Buu. Video game appearances Evil Buu has appears in the following Dragon Ball video games: * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Heroes In Buu's story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Evil Buu is represented as Super Buu in cutscenes and portrayed by Super Buu with an alternate purple skin color as Majin Buu's final opponent in the game. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Kozo Shioya * Ocean dub: Brian Dobson * FUNimation dub: Justin Cook, Josh Martin (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * Latin American dub: Mario Sauret (DBZ), Marcos Patiño (DBZ Kai) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima * Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique * Hungarian dub: Levente Kárpáti * Catalan dub: Antoni Forteza Trivia * Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi; this is fixed later on. However, he still only yells and grunts in the Budokai Tenkaichi games despite being able to speak in the series. * Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar (without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of "Me Majin Buu" or simply "Buu" like the other forms. This could possibly mean that he is the most intelligent of Buu's four main forms. * Theoretically, Evil Buu and the Kid Buu who appears at the end of the series are the same being, Kid Buu being the pure Evil Buu (without Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, and the fat Majin Buu/Supreme Kais). * He is the only form of Buu not to display any stretching of his body parts in the manga/anime; however, he has this ability in video games. Also, while still having a pink aura, Evil Buu is the only incarnation of Buu to not have pink skin. * An image depicting Babidi's forces in Daizenshuu 4 shows an alternately colored version of Evil Buu with pink skin and red eyes, the same color as the other Buus on that image. The other pictures in that specific section of the Daizenshuu are all colored in pink/red and black and white tones, including members of the Ginyu Force. * Evil Buu is also depicted with pink skin in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains